halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
RP (Me, Sponge and Darkest only): Eternal Wrath
(~Me and Darkest only~) The wolves of the Beyond had finally found a home in the Distant Blue, but young Faolan and his friend, Edme, sense an evil in their new home. Meanwhile, the evil wolf Nimaudire, lurks in search of the wolves. She's begging for revenge, and will do anything to put up a war between the wolf Faolan. Will Faolan and Edme stop this madness of hatred? Find out! (Alternate name - War Wolf) (it's back) Faolan.png|Faolan. Edme.png|Edme. Evan.png|Evan. (The possible son of Faolan and Edme) Isis Adult.png|Isis (Adult). Jezz Adult.png|Jezz (Adult). Fern 2.png|Fern Allan.png|Allan. Nexis the Skywolf.png|Nexis the Skywolf. Saber CrazyStriker.png|Saber CrazyStriker (Spongebob100) Ched.png|Ched the Wolfdog. Characters Faolan MacDuncan Edme MacHeath Mhairie MacNamara Dearlea MacNamara Heep MacDuncan Abban Gwynneth the Owl Caila MacDuncan Myrrglosch Toby Burney Banja Maudie Airmead The "Whistler" Katria Rags Fanon Characters Dante MacLupay Shiloh MacLupay Maily MacLupay Hanni MacNamara Isis MacNamara Jeerb MacDuncan Nimaudire MacLupay Greywing Thrash the Hedgehog Shadow the hedgehog Darkstorm the Halfbreed Saber CrazyStriker (Spongebob100) Frost the Wolf (Ven) Scarce the Wolf (Ven) Flare the Wolf (Ven) Wind the Wolfdog (Ven) Skaring the Skywolf Ched the Wolfdog (Ven) (Had a hard past and was beaten for being part labador) Nexis the Skywolf (Ven) (Guys, I'm making an owl RP soon. It DOES have wolves in it) Roleplay Chapter One Faolan: (Sleeping) Two Sky wolf troopers fly down A brownish wolf (Fern) walks past. The first tries to wake Faolan Faolan: ....Huh? The Second is 3 months pregnant Maliy MacLupay: (Sad that her father died from the earthquake) Sky Wolf Soldier Female: *Nuzzles Maliy* Maily: (Nuzzles back) Jing Kalvy: I am Jing *Licks Bathes Maily* Maily: I'm Maily, daughter of the late MacLupay clan cheiftan... Jing:*Licks* Maily: ^^ Jing:*Nuzzles* Your clean sweety Maily: ^-^ Jing:(Nuzzles) Fern: (Maily's foster father) Faolan: Jing.... do you have any reports? I sense an evil here.... Jing: The Queen had sensed it too Edme: (Worried) Faolan..... is there something wrong? Jing:(Tries to get up but her pups kick her bladder) OW Edme: Are you..... alright? Jing: My puppies kicked my blader Edme: o.o Jing: I think I should retire Edme: ....Okay.... Kal: Youcan't jing, The Queen has to approve Edme: (Rests, but does not know she's pregant) Jing:*Licks Edme* Edme: (Groans in sleep) Jing:*Rests* Faolan: (Asleep) Jing:*Licks* (Meanwhile) Heep: (Watching them, growls) Everburn:*Half his face still missing* Heep: She left me..... she betrayed me.... I'd like to kill her, Aliac. ("barks") Everburn:Easy now Heep: And that stupid gnaw wolf, Faolan..... he ruined everything for me. What a mutt. Everburn:*Pins Heep* Heep: Aliac....... she took my pup.... Abban. Everburn:(Bites Heeps ear) Heep: (Yelps in pain) Everburn:*Growls* Heep: ....... The skull side of Everburns face is seen Heep: (Still silent) Everburn: Your really getting on my nerves, do I need to disipline you? Heep: (Shivers, hairs are up) Everburn:Good now go Heep: (Cowers away) Everburn:*Growls* (A white wolf with green eyes is seen howling) Everburn:*Hmmmm The Wolf (Nimaudire): Huh...? Everburn:(Stands on two legs and howls) Nimaudire: Everburn...? Everburn: Lyra? Nimaudire: Yes.... it's me... Everburn:(Licks) Nimaudire: ^^ Everburn:(Licks) Nimaudire: (Licks back) Everburn:(Licks* Nimaudire: (Wonders what happen to Thrash) Everburn: He turned back to a hero Nimaudire: (Growls) And our pup's?! Everburn: Burned alive Nimaudire: (Roars) BY WHO Everburn: Thrash Nimaudire: (Growls, her eye turned yellow, may be a vyrrwolf) Everburn:(Licks) Nimaudire: Not now.... (Goes to kill Thrash) Everburn:(Grabs her Tail) Not now, later. Nimaudire: (Her tail rips) I don't feel like it.... Everburn:(Pins her and bites her ear to show that he is boss) Nimaudire: (In mating heat suddenly) Everburn:*His skull half of his face is seen) Nimaudire: (Wants another litter of pups) Everburn:(Humps her) Nimaudire: (Moans in delight) Everburn:(Impregnates) Nimaudire: :3 Everburn: *Licks* Nimaudire: (Nuzzles) Everburn:(Licks) Nimaudire: ^^ Everburn:(Walks off) Chapter Two Everburn: Layla, where are you!!!! (Growls) GET OUT HERE NOW ((I don't know who to be)) (((Layla is yours Layla: (Arrives) Everburn:(Pins her) Where were you? Layla: I- I was.... going to get something. Everburn: I'll let you off this time but next time I leave at my wife's mercy Layla: (Cowers) Okay... Everburn: Now tail up, time for your sessions Layla: (Slowly lifts her tail) Everburn: My love you too >:3 Layla: :> Everburn:(Licks her silly) You taste good Lalya: ^^ Everburn: Nimaurde tail up Nimaudire: (Calmy does so) Everburn:(Humps) Nimaudire: :> Everburn(Impregos and Humps Layla) Layla: ^^ Everburn:(Howls and CUm) (Meanwhile from another place in the Snowy Lands) Saber CrazyStriker: (wakes up from his sleep & yawns) What a beautiful morning & boy am I hungry. (stretches his body) I can eat loads of meat that is big as a moose. (starts walking) Besides it's time for some breakfast. (A Skywolf lands behind him) Nexis: Morning, fellow wolf. I've come to report. There is and evil in the skies, the Distant Blue, and the Snowy Lands. Oh, pardon me, sir, but I believe I forgot to introduce myself. I am Nexis the Skywolf. Saber: That's quite alright, my name is Saber CrazyStriker. You can just call me Saber. Greywings Voice: Nexis are you near? Saber: Huh? Who's there? Nexis: That's Greywing. (To Greywing) Yes. Saber: Oh, hi Greywing. Greywing Voice: We must hurry Sky world is preparing for war Nexis: I Must go, Saber. (Leaves) Saber: Ok then, see ya. 3 skywolf Soldiers fly by (In the Distant Blue) Greywing:(Watches as the Clouds get dark) Abban: (Runs to Caila mother ) Greywing:(Walks out of the Palace) Edme: ?? Greywing: We are nearly at war Faolan: (Growls) Yes.... Edme: (Worried, licks Faolan) Saber: (walks by) Hello there, fellow wolves. Greywing:(Howls to the Dark clouds Saber: What is going on? Gwynneth (An owl): (Lands from flying, has her father's helmet and visor on) Greywing: We are at war Gwynneth: Well.... that's why I'm here. Actually the first time I've been in a war.... Greywing: Aw huh Saber: A war? I have never been on a war before. Faolan: (Nuzzles his friend Gwynneth) Greywing: Shilioh, Tak Shiloh: (Runs to his mother) Yes? Tak:(Runs) Greywing: Go to high groung and stay out of the battle understood Shiloh: (Nods and does as he's told) Tak:(Obeys) Hanni: (Prepared for battle) Greywing:(Growls) Nimaudire: (Arrives) I am ready.... Faolan. Faolan: Me...? Nimaudire: (Growls) Yes.... this was my plan, mutt. (Scratches Faolan's muzzle) Saber: Yeah, what are you doing? Nimaudire: (Glares at Saber, salvia dripping from her muzzle) Saber: (Panicking) Oh man, oh, man, oh, man, oh, man.... Greywing:(Pins and Bites Nimaudires throat) Everburn:(Roars) Nimaudire: (Squriming, slashes at Greywing's cheek) Grewying:(Bites Down harder) *When will you do a Lion king tp?* ((After Christmas day)) Heep: (Bites Greywing's tail) Greywing:(Howls in pain) Skywolf troops Gang on Heep) Nimaudire: (Escapes) Everburn:(Licks his love Heep: (Scratches one's head and goes to kill Edme and her unborn pup) Faolan: (Bites Heep's snout) Heep: (Howls in pain and slashes at Faolan's stomach) Caila: (Bites the tip of Heep's new tail off) Heep: No... Aliac, you wouldn't kill.... Caila and Faolan: (Attacks) Heep: (Utters his last words) Remember, Aliac.... I am...... humble.... (Slowly dies) Greywing:(Disembowls Heep) Saber: Ok, I just wanna know one thing: "What's going on here!?" Greywing: War Faolan: (Nodds) Greywing: Dante Dante: ??? Greywing: Are you ready to fight Saber: A war? What kind of war? Cause I've never been one before. I only hunt for something to eat all my life when I'm hungry. Greywing: Walks off) Saber: Was it something I said? Dalvia: We are at war Edme: (Hurt) Dalvia:(Heal Kisses Edme) Edme: ...... Dalvia:(Giggles) The Whistler: ^^ Greywing:(Growls) Edme: (Sighs) They are planning another fight in a few months.... hopfully, my pup isn't born by then. Saber: Are you sure you needed some of my help on taking down those evil wolves for you? Skywolf Medic:(Tends to her) Saber: I guess I better be going. Dalvia: You must aid us in the fight Edme: He can.... I can't. I'll most likely be in labor by the time they attack. Saber: Ok then, if you insist. A Siberian Husky Runs in Saber: Hello, who are you? Faolan: ??? Talik:(Pants, she was an ex-skywolf Faolan: Who is she? Greywing: My old babysitter Faolan: Oh.... Talik:(Licks Greywing) Greywing:(Yips) Saber: (to Talik) It's nice to meet you. My name is Saber CrazyStriker. Talik: I can see why Shiloh: (Giggles) Sounds kinda weird. Talik:(Licks Shiloh) Saber: And you think that my fur colors look weird too huh? My fur color is like a rainbow. Talik: An your an Easy Target Faolan: (Rests along with his mate Edme) Greywing:(Licks) Saber: How can I be an easy target? Talik:(Your collorful Saber: Oh right, how can I even camoflauge myself now? Talik:(Paints him into a Siberian Husky) Saber: Whao, are you sure this is gonna work? Talik: Positive) Saber: Alright, if you insist. Talik:(Tends to Edme) Edme: (Still expecting her pup to come in a couple months) Talik:(Nuzzles) Edme: ^^ Talik: So are you hiring for a babysitter Edme: (Nodds) With the war going on, the kid obviously needs one. Talik: I will do it Saber: Alright, I am ready for the war. Faolan: It's not happening until a couple of months, Saber. Saber: Oh right, sorry. By the way, when the paint dries, it could get itchy. Faolan: If the Sark was still alive.... she could give you a new pelt. (Smiles) Saber: What happened to the Sark? Faolan: I don't know.... be when we found her, she was dead. Saber: Oh dear, I felt sorry for her. Talik:(ZZZZZ Saber: Anyways, it's very nice to meet you Faolon. Talik:(ZZZZ Chapter Three (Months later) Edme: (In labor) Saber: (still painted as a Siberian Husky) (sighs) I've been in disguise for months & the paint is very dry & it's really itchy Faolan: (Comforts his mate Edme) Saber: (tries to get the paint off, trying to stop himself from itching) Faolan: ...Better not, they're coming. Saber: (stops) Guess I'll do that later. Talik:(Aids) Saber: Alright, I can do this. (A large group of vyrrwolves ''appear, lead by Nimaudire) (http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/wiki/Vyrrwolf) Talik:(Greywing Greywing: I know Nimaudire: (Sees that Edme's pup is already born, smirks) Greywing:(Growls) Saber: Alright, here I go! (hides in the snow, camoflauging himself, getting ready to attack the vyrrwolves) Evan (Edme's new pup): (Suckles) Saber: (prepares an ambush against Nimaudire & the vyrrwolves) Talik:(Growls at the Vyrrwolves) Saber: Alright, stand back you Vyrrwolves cause here I come! The ''Vyrrwolves: (Are infused with nachtmagen ''(dark magic), they howl in a demonic tone) Greywing:(Echo Howls) Saber: Alright, who's gonna attack first? (One ''vyrrwolf ''slashes at Saber hard, ''nactmagen ''infused with it) Saber: Ow! (that scratch mark had scratched a bit of disguised paint off, reveal his original color) Why you...! (slashes at a vrrwolf) Greywing:(Attacks) Saber: (slashes at another Vyrrwolf) Greywing:(Bites) Saber: (bites at a 3rd Vyrrwolf) Greywing:(Howls) Saber: Stand back Vyrrwolves! Cause Saber is gonna strike you down good! (pounches on the Vyrrwolves) Greywing: Gloat much (The ''vyrrwolves ''appear to be stronger than Saber, and tear at his fur) Saber: (more of his disguised paint, revealing more of his oringinal fur color) Ow! That hurt! (bites at the Vyrrwolves) (A strange wolfdog pins one of the ''vyrrwolves) Saber: (notices the wolfdog) Who are you? The Wolfdog: ....Ched. Saber: Hello there. My name is Saber. Ched: .... (Fights off the vyrrwolves) Saber: (helps Ched fight off the Vyrrwolves) (One vyrrwolf ''tries to bite into Ched's neck) Greywing:(Takes the hit) (The ''vyrrwolf ''smirks) Saber: (ambushes a Vyrrwolf from behind) Greywing:(Blood gushes out) (The ''vyrrwolf ''takes Edme's pup) Faolan: (Eye twitches, his fur turns brown) (Fully tranforms into his bear form roars) NO!! (Slashes at the ''vyrrwolf) (The vyrrwolf ''drops dead) Saber: Ow, those scratches really sting. Some of my disguised paint have been scratched off. Greywing:(Running a fever) Saber: Oh man, are you ok? Greywing:(Eyes yellow) Saber: Guys, there's something wrong with Greywing? Gwynneth: She's... one of them. Two Skywolf medics Bite her Edme: (Nuzzles Faolan) Go.... finish them off, with the others. Greywing:(Crying) Dearlea: Come on... Mhairie: I'll... stay here. Greywing:(Stands as the Vvyrwolve venom leaves her body) Saber: You mean, Greywing's a Vyrrwolf?! Greywing: No Saber: Sorry, but who's one of the Vyrrwolves? Greywing:(Stops talking about them Saber: Ok, ok. Sorry. I was just confused. The "Whistler": (Prepares for battle) Saber: Anyways, we have to be ready for battle. Greywing:(Growls) Saber: (gets ready to attack the Vrrywolves) Greywing:(Barks) Saber: (barks at the Vrrywolves) (All the wolves except Mhairie and Edme battle each other) Greywing:(Bites) Saber: (scratches) Nimaudire: (Bites Faolan's ear) Faolan: (Howls and claws at her neck) Saber: (bites at Nimaudire's back) Nimaurdire: (Slashes at his skull) Greywing:(Bark) Saber: Gah! (slashes at Nimaudire's stomach) Nimaudire: (Barks and pins) Greywing:(Bites Nimaudire) Nimaudire: (Lets go of Saber and slashes at Greywing's face) (A loyal ''vyrrwolf pins Saber for her) Greywing:(More Agile and Flexible than a normal wolf) Everburn:(Howls) Nimaudire: Help. Saber: (tries to get out of the pin by a loyal vyrrwolf) Let me go! The Vyrrwolf: Shut your mouth. (Bites Saber's neck) Saber: Ow! (bites the Vyrrwolf back) Vyrrwolf: (Claws his stomach) Saber: Ow! Alright you've asked for it! (escapes the pin & then pins at the Vyrrwolf) Haha! I got you now! Vyrrwolf: (Stronger than Saber and pushes Saber off) (One Vyrrwolf take many wolves to defeat) Everburn: VYRRWOLVES KILL THE SKYWOLVES!!!! (The vyrrwolves obey and try to kill the skywolves) Saber: Come on, stop it guys! Come on y'all I said stop! (growls very loudly & then his whole colorful body begins to glow in a rainbow aura & the aura so bright, the disguised paint have been broken off of Saber) Now that's enough! Nobody's killing the Skywolves! Your messing with the wrong Rainbow Wolf around here! And I'm gonna seize you! (The wolves attack one vyrrwolf) The Vyrrwolf: (Whimpers, slowly dies) Gwynneth: (Attacks one vyrrwolf with her talons) Saber: (attacks one of the vyrrwolves) Silverpaw: HEAVENLY HOWL (Howls) Gwynneth: ? a bright light burns 3 vyrrwolves Nimaudire: (Howls, her eyes turning more and more yellow) Everburn:(Pulls her back) Nimaudire: (Panting) Saber: (scratches at the Vyrrwolves) Everburn:(RETREAT Nimaudire: (Her and the vyrrwolves do so) Greywing:(Barking) Evan: (Asleep by now despite the fighting) Edme: (Licks Evan) Talik:(Smiling) Evan: ^^ Saber: (to the retreating Vyrrwolves) And don't come back! Nimaudire: The war isn't over, idiot. Saber: Whatever floats your boat. Everburn:(Growls) Nimaudire: (Leaves) Everburn:(Barks and Runs) Edme: (Rests) Saber: So what now? Talik:(Rests) Gwynneth: (Hunts for her dinner) Saber: Finally, I'd tooken off the disguise paint. Man, that disguise paint makes me really itchy. Dante: Ummm, no offense, but why are your eyebrows so... puffy? Saber: My eyebrows are puffy? What's that suppose to mean? Greywing:(Licks Dante) Like an Allergic reaction Saber: I don't have an allergic reaction. I was born with big black eyebrows. Greywing:(Meh Saber: And why does everyone think that I'm a freak? Faolan: No Saber, no one thinks you're a freak! The Sark was worse looking than you! Well, if she was alive, she would have killed me for saying that.... Saber: Ooooh. Ok then. Sorry. Greywing:(Pfft Saber: (his stomach gurgles) Boy, I'm hungry for something to eat. (looks around for something to eat) Meat, I need meat. Greywing:(Eating fish Saber: So where can I catch fish? Faolan: Have you even catched fish before? I don't think dire wolves eat fish.... except me. Because I was abandoned by my clan, a grizzly bear took me in. Greywing: I am a Skywolf We eats anything Faolan: Interesting.... (Smiles) Dante: (Goes to hunt) Faolan and The "Whistler": (Follow) Greywing:(Follow) Dante: (Quietly stalks a male deer) Greywing:(Stays) (The buck notice and runs) Dante: (Growls and chases after the deer, pouncing on it after a while) Faolan and The "Whistler": (Bite at the neck) Greywing:(Chases the doe) Dante: (Kills the buck, dragging back home) Greywing:(Kills the doe) Faolan and the Whistler leave. Saber: (notices a Deer) Mmm. Category:Roleplays Category:Invite Only Category:RP's Category:Wolves Of the Beyond RP's Category:Wolves Category:Venom's RPs